The Army
'"The Army" '''is the forty-first episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 119th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 13, 2014. In the episode, Amy returned for a special scene, Olivia was reunited with her brother, and Marie makes a startling confession. The Episode TOMORROWLAND HUB It was like a dream. A wonderful, reminiscent dream. Olivia Rahubdard, back from the dead, beaming into the Hub. Kevin had no idea who the other dude was, but there was his sister. He tried to grab his wheelchair's wheels but his arms couldn't move. Olivia ran over. "Kevin!" She hugged him. Then she slapped him. Five times. "You son of a bitch! You absolute asshole! You couldn't betray him! You had to be the Xerxes pet! You absolute scoundrel! HOW COULD YOU! All those people you killed!" "Bitch!" Cherry shouted, "He's been poisoned!" Olivia took a step back. She grabbed Eths' hand. "He's been what?" "Poisoned," Simon said. Olivia's face brightened. "Simon!" She gave him a tight hug. "Did you find the Cult of Gallifrey?" "He did," Cherry said. Olivia eyed her. "Who the hell are you?" she said. "I'm Cherry. I'm Kevin's girlfriend." Olivia lifted her eyebrows. "Seriously?" Kevin smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?" "You're dating a murderer, lady." Eths snorted. "Who the hell is this?" Cherry said, pointing at Eths. "Major Edwin Eths," Olivia said, "One of the ONLY survivors of a ship YOU sank!" "I'm survivor #2," Simon said. "Did you find the Cult of Gallifrey?" Olivia asked Simon again. He nodded. "I was instructed to kill the Archduke. I'm sorry." Olivia frowned. "That's wrong. They wouldn't ask to do that. Are you sure you found them?" "Yes," Simon said, "The leader knew so much. She knew about my parents." Olivia lifted her eyebrows. "My mom would know. We have to get to VMK." "Good idea," Cherry said, "We can get a remedy for Kevin." "Sorry, what's wrong with him again?" Olivia asked. "I gave him a poisonous capsule," Simon said, "Red with blue specks on it." Olivia squinted. "Never heard of something like that. Kevin, what are your symptoms?" "Death?" Kevin said. Olivia gave him another slap. "Try again." "Nausea, headache, dizziness, cramps, paralysis." Olivia didn't say anything. "Those are your normal symptoms," Cherry said. Kevin looked around. Everyone was staring at him. "I'm still dying," he said. "Maybe not?" Olivia said. "How long ago was the poison administered?" "Over an hour ago," Simon said, "He should be dead." "It sounds like the Cult doesn't actually want him dead," Olivia said, "So let's go to VMK." "Good idea," Kevin said, "I can make peace with Ren." Olivia stared. "Kevin, Ren's dead." Kevin let out an anguished sob. Cherry tried to comfort him. "Great," Olivia whispered to Eths, "He got himself a toy." "Everyone needs a harlot," Simon said. "Alright, Cherry," Olivia said, "Take his chair. Eths, take my hand. Simon, take a deep breath. We're going to VMK to find my mother." SCI-FI DINE IN "You?" "Amy," the man said, sliding into the booth. Amy rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't want to talk to you. I'm here for lunch. I knew I shouldn't have left my house." "You were a great President!" the man said, "You're still loved by everyone! Please don't forget that." "Doesn't matter what I think," Amy said, "Grace is destroying this nation. She can launch a War but she can't find one woman." "Marie?" the man said. Amy nodded. "I'm sure she'll be found." "Everyone says that," Amy said, "but I'm not so sure. There's something about her we're missing. Something that's...protecting her..." The man grabbed Amy's hand. "Please stop ignoring me. I never meant to hurt you. I still love you." Amy didn't pull back her hand. "The time is coming," the man said, "We need to be ready. The Secretaries are ready to fight with you. What about the Viceroys?" "They're dead," Amy said, "Aaron killed them all." "Did he?" the man said. Amy knit her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" The man reached into his jacket and removed a necklace. He put it in Amy's hand. "I was able to get this out of your former office. I know how much you've missed it." Amy almost cried. It was the necklace her parents left for her before they died. It was silver and it said "Seize the day," with the "day" capitalized for each member of the family: Derek, Amy, and Yvonne Solomon. Amy had forgotten about it when she had to vacate her office and Grace never let her back in to retrieve it. "Thank you," she said. "My pleasure," he said. He stood. "I better go. There's a lot to do. It's only a matter of time before Xerxes is revealed." "You don't who it is?" Amy said. The man winked. He left the diner. Amy's waitress, Ordi, skated over. "Who was that?" she said as she stacked dishes on a tray. "No one," Amy said. Ordi skated away. Amy looked at her necklace. "Just Nicholas Walsh. The underrated, under-appreciated, wonderful Nicholas Walsh." GOLDEN HORSESHOE MERCANTILE SHOP "Marie!" Val shouted. She found her behind the train, crouched with the box with the pink dress. "We need to talk," Marie said. Val nodded. The two women walked over to the counter. Marie poured drinks. Val looked quickly over at the shelf. Marie had not yet noticed the camera. "Tell me everything, Marie," Val said. But Marie didn't say anything. "Marie," Val said. Marie did not move. Val sighed. She remembered what she just read. "Xerxes," Val said. Marie glanced up. Val inhaled. "You're the Xerxes aren't you?" Marie stared straight ahead. "The Xerxes always maintains secrecy," Marie said. "Clap clap," Val said, "Congratulations, you've fooled us all...Xerxes." Marie inhaled. "Shut up. Your life doesn't matter." "Don't even think about shooting me," Val threatened, "I trusted you. And you betrayed an entire nation. An entire population." "I did what I had to." "You killed President Nutty. You killed Grant. You manipulated the Archduke to destroy two nations!" "I did what I had to do," Marie repeated. "You're the Xerxes!" Val shouted. "The Fifth Xerxes, please," Marie said with her crimp smile, "Wouldn't want to get me confused with my predecessors now would we?" "Admit it, then!" Val said, backing away from the counter. "Admit what?" Marie snarled. "Say it aloud! You're the Xerxes!" "I'm the Xerxes!" Marie said gleefully. She pulled a knife out from behind the counter. "It's a pity you had to go this way, Val. I was beginning to grow fond of you." "You can hide all you want," Val said, moving behind the counter now, "But you'll always be the Xerxes. And you'll always have betrayed people. And now I'm going to betray you." Val grabbed the camera. She leapt over the counter and sprinted out the door with it. Xerxes could only watch as her plans fell to ruin. =BANQUET HALL = Grace stared in horror. "Marie was the Xerxes the entire time..." The woman who brought the film, Val, nodded angrily. "She was right in front of us the entire time!" Grace stood. She called for Aaron. "We need to get this out there. Get an image of Marie to the poster department. So far, no one knew who they were looking for. Now they do. Get her face plastered on every solid object across VMK. Millions of credits reward for her capture, dead or alive." Grace stared sadly out the window. The War on Tomorrowland had just ended. The country had been through enough. She sighed. "Let the War on Xerxes begin." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The poision administered to Kevin didn't work, thus starting a new arc. Kevin finds out that Ren is dead in this episode. Amy and Nicholas made their first appearances in over twenty episodes. Nicholas told Amy that there is a chance the Viceroys survived the killing in "The Warning." Xerxes was revealed to be Marie in this episode. Trivia *Producers had a lot of fun making Cherry and Olivia bicker. *Also making a cameo this episode was Ordi Nary from "The People." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes